The Darkness Will Be My Funeral Dress
by ThatWhovian76054
Summary: Ciel is having a hard time adjusting to being a demon, and his loyal butler finds him crying in the middle of the night, pained by insatiable hunger. Fluff, if you squint.


Sebastian, butler of the Phantomhive household, strolled the halls, looking for his master. Moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating the night.

This had been happening more and more frequently after his turning, the Young Lord just couldn't get used to his slight nocturnal-ness. This was the fourth night in a row that Sebastian found him out of bed, or sitting up in bed, staring at nothing with his red and demonic eyes. Once he fell asleep with his eyes open and sitting up, a new surprise to Sebastian as well as his master.

His feet carried him to the kitchen this time. It was dark and still, but full of quiet sobbing. Sebastian's face lifted with worry as he walked over to the pantry, opening the door a crack and shedding light from the candelabra inside.

Ciel hissed at the sudden light, only adding to his tears. The Butler put the candelabra aside and strode into the pantry.

The young demon sat besides a small pile of fruits, breads, and crackers, all partially consumed."Young Master, the moon is high. Why are you awake and crying?"

He bent down next to his young master, pulling off his gloves and wiping away fallen tears. Ciels eyes flashed from blue and purple to deep red in a heartbeat. That was still intriguing to Sebastian, how his eyes held the contract in the blue pools and demonic powers in the deep red.

His eyebrows raised with a quirk, awaiting his lords reply.

Ciel hiccuped,"Sebastian, I'm starving but...but everything tastes like sand and ash. Why, Sebastian? Am I expected to eat souls? It's just...just unfair, I didn't ask for this!"

Sebastian replaced his white gloves, holding his chin and inspecting his eyes,"I am so, so sorry, my Lord."

It broke him just a bit, that was his contract. Hold the lords life and health above his own. Now, in Ciels new state, there were some tasks he couldn't do. Ciel would never find a sweet better than his Butlers, never taste Earl Grey again, and be forever hungry.

Tutting, he helped the young master to his feet before carefully lifting him into his firm embrace. Ciel turned to his warmth, resting his face on the butlers arm.

Warm tears dotted the sleeve of his tail coat, but that was no matter. They would dry and fade, be gone in minutes.

He blew out the candelabra, their eyes could do greatly even in little to no light.

This time the destination was the masters room. The Butler almost moved even more swiftly in total darkness, senses alert and cautious.

Ciel sniffed as he wiped tears from his face, feeling a flush of embarrassment grace his features.

Of course, all the servants knew to some extent of the events that went on while Ciel was gone, but Sebastian was the only one who truly understood. It still hurt his pride to new help from his butler, no matter how heavenly or demonic.

His eyes narrowed down to slits, tasting the air. That was also new. Sometimes he felt more like a snake or a cat than a ferocious demon. Hah, he thought to himself, ferocious. Ferocious enough to break down in the kitchen because a bad taste hit his tongue.

The real reason was in the back of his mind. He would never, ever, be able to satisfy his burning hunger and that scared him.

His nose could pick out the souls of his servants, and oh, they smelled heavenly. Rich and full of warmth, actual warmth from living a life, having secrets and adventures and just living. It was funny, how living such a full life made a demon mad with hunger and want, a want to end that life to satisfy their own needs. He could smell them now.

Mey-Rin, flavored as elegantly as her gently carved lies.

Finny, the rest of his life devoted to happiness from a painful past, complicated and intriguing. A taste for a sensitive and thoughtful palette.

Bard, tough and chewy, full of hate and resentment aimed towards others, but mostly towards himself. Deep and rich, a flavor that would satisfy anyone.

Even though he hated it, he could even smell Tanakas soul. Loyal and pure, the finest of souls to taste.

His mouth absolutely watered and his stomach positively growled with sharp pain as Sebastian put him to bed. The boy looked up to his butler with pain in his eyes.

"Sebastian," he croaked,"What am I to do?"

The Demons unflinching gaze met his masters desperate one and he sighed, bending to his masters level."I do not know, my lord. The hunger subsides after a long, long time but can awaken again with such a ferocity...I should know."

He thought of Ciels soul, not daring to trust his sense of smell invade the hunger latched on to him, demanding a feast.

Ciel whimpered and the blue and purple pools were back, deep and sad.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Stay with me until I sleep."

"Of course, young master." He knew better than to tease the boy at these sensitive times.

He sat with him through his fevered hunger, wiping sweat from his brow until he slept. It was when the rays if dawn first peeked in through the curtains that the demon left, content with his lords deep sleep ."May good dreams mark your sleep, young Phantomhive," he uttered with a bow before sweeping out of the room to prepare for the upcoming day.


End file.
